


Devil's Wings

by Hexatrace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Happy Ending, M/M, There's a little violence but im not planning on anything bad, Winged!Virgil, cause i cant deal with sad, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexatrace/pseuds/Hexatrace
Summary: Virgil is a bad-ass with wings and Logan is gay. Might sprinkle in some angst at some point. Who knows. It's not gonna be super heavy tho, mostly fluff.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Devil's Wings

As Logan walked down the street, he steadily became more aware of how dark it was getting. It was only about five o’clock, but the days had recently been getting shorter, the cool weather seeming to scare the sun away. Normally, this wouldn’t bother Logan, he stayed up late a lot anyways. But he was far from home, and this area of the city was unfamiliar to him. He was coming from a party that his roommate, Roman, had dragged him to. Logan had left early in favor of taking the bus back home. Speaking of, his phone says the bus stop is only two minutes away now, it should be around the next corner.

There’s a loud crash, and pained shout, and Logan sees a trash bin spill over and out onto the sidewalk from an alleyway in front of him. Logan’s curiosity catches him off guard, and without thinking, Logan rushes forward, walking into the front of the alley.

He immediately tenses as he sees the scene before him. There’s a tall man, holding a gun and pointing it directly at someone who’s fallen into a couple trash bags against the wall. His attention is quickly brought back to the tall man, who is now pointing the gun at him.

“Hey! Don’t move!” the man shouts

Logan slowly starts to raise his hands up, but the man’s aim shifts, and he fires a shot past Logan’s head, and Logan jolts to the side, then freezes completely.

“I said don’t. Fucking. Move.”

Suddenly, the other person is wrapped around the man’s shoulders and is trying to grab his gun. It fires once, twice, then is thrown against the ground and slides off to the side. The man manages to throw his opponent off of him, and they roll across the ground.

Logan stakes up a defensive stance as the man turns towards him. The man stalks towards him, and Logan throws a punch, which he easily dodges. The man grabs his collar and pushes him against the wall. He pulls out a knife and holds it to Logan’s throat. Logan looks over to the other person, desperate for help.

His mind stutters, and utter bewilderment takes over as he studies the other person. He had black, baggy clothes and a patched up purple hoodie. His face was chiseled and his eyebrows were creased in a look of determination. Most notably, he had giant pitch black wings, curved around himself in defense.

Logan’s jaw goes slack, until it hits the flat of the blade at his throat, and it’s chill throws him back to reality.

“Let him go, he has nothing to do with this” the winged man growls.

The other man merely smirks, his hold tightening on Logan. “Make me.”

The winged man’s mouth turns to a determined grimace, and he pushes off the ground, and suddenly Logan is thrown to the back off the alley, his back slamming against the fence there. He looks up at the two men, who now both have blades clenched in their fists.

Logan shakes himself, and makes a move to get up and… help the man with the wings? He seems good. Or at least neutral. He had been trying to protect him. But as he begins to stand, the other man grabs his gun from the ground, and aims it at the man with the wings.

His wings cocoon him then, creating a sort of shield. Logan deftly wonders what feathers will do against a bullet, but the man with the gun seems annoyed by it, and Logan once again finds the gun pointed at him.

In a rush, the winged man is by his side, and his wings close around Logan’s body. Logan gasps, looking up at his protector with astonishment and confusion.

While Logan was now protected by the wings, the man was partially exposed, his upper chest and head sticking out. He held his knife defensively, and stared the other man down.

It was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then, a noise fills the alleyway. Not a gunshot, but a jingle. The man with the gun pulls out a phone. He listens for a moment, then puts the phone back away.

“Until next time, Virgil. I’ve got an errand to run” and with that, the man puts his gun away and stalks off.

* * *

  
It’s several moments until the two move. The winged man is the first to shift, putting his knife in his boot, and looking down to Logan.

The man’s face softens from it’s intimidating glare for a moment, then becomes worried, “Are you hurt?”

“Uhm… no” Logan croaks out. He shifts, straightening his tie and trying to regain his composure.

The man nods, but the worried look does not leave his face. “I’m uh… I’m sorry ‘bout that. He’s a…” he looks away, “An acquaintance. Of mine.”

“Oh.” Logan lamely responds.

There's a slight pause before the man speaks again. “Vigil.” he says, “My name, I mean.”

“Logan. Salutations”

Virgil snorts. “Uh, hello to you too, I guess. Quite the introduction, huh...” he gestures around, referencing the fight.

Logan looks up, following Virgil’s hand, when his eyes land on Virgil’s wings. He stares, his brows knitting as he gets lost in thought.

“Oh, yeah, these” he says awkwardly. He moves his wings up and down, and the dim light shines off of the feathers. “They come in handy sometimes, but they’re uh…” his voice trails off, and he looks over to Logan. “They’re not working too great at the moment”

Virgil gestures to his right wing. It is then that Logan notices that it’s slightly crooked, bent at an awkward angle. Logan’s mouth opens in a small ‘o’ and he reaches out with his hand, then pulls back, thinking better of it.

“I just got unlucky, I guess. He jumped me, and I couldn’t get away.”

Logan nods, “Is there anything I could do to help?”

“Not really, no. It’ll heal in time.”

“... Alright”

It becomes silent for a moment, before Virgil mutters, “do you… do you have a car?”

“No, but my roommate does. Why?”

Virgil winces, then says, “Well, I can’t exactly use public transportation.” He gestures to his wings. “And I have no way to get home from here.”

“Well, where’s home?”

Virgil grimaces, “you know that old building on 10th street?”

Logan’s confusion turns to concern as he responds “that abandoned, ramshackle, run down theater?”

Virgil looks away, nodding his head.

Logan stares incredulously for a moment, gathering his thoughts, before he spits out, “what if you…” he pauses “stayed at my place for a bit?”

Virgil looks up at him, confused, and maybe even a bit hopeful.

“It’s the least I could do. I mean, my roommate spends half the time at his boyfriend’s place anyways, I don’t think he’d mind.” Logan’s face is dusted in a light blush, but to be fair, so is Virgil’s.

“Oh,” Virgil starts, his voice shaky. He clears his throat and takes a breath. “That would be…”

“Sufficient?” Logan offers.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered fic! Inspired by you-like-that-cool-i-do-too's commission to erstwhilesky on tumblr!


End file.
